


If At First You Don't Succeed, Try Again (And Again, And Again)

by WritingIsSpeaking



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: Despite an awkward first meeting followed by a disastrous second one, Luz and Amity meet in their first year of college and become friends. So the story goes, both develop feelings for each other over time. The question is, which one breaks first?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 245





	1. First Semester

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for College AU's. This will be a two-parter.

**August**

Luz grunted as she set the final box on the ground. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the tiny room. Two extra large twin mattresses sat on opposite ends, one of them stacked with her duffel and balled up sheets. The other remained empty, waiting for her soon to be roommate to claim it. At the foot of each bed was a desk and small dresser.

“Welp, that’s all she wrote.” She said to the empty room.

She pivoted on her feet and headed to the common room of the dorm. Her mother was busy talking to her assigned resident assistant. Luz grimaced and rushed over, sticking herself between the young woman and her mother.

“I’m all done moving the stuff from the car, Mami!”

Camila widened her eyes. “Already, mija? That was fast.”

Luz nodded and started to herd her mother away from the RA. Camila stopped and gestured to the young woman.

“Luz, this is Emira Blight. She’s your RA and I was just telling her about your food allergies,”

Luz felt her ears redden. “Mami, I know. I got the email with the attached photo.” She turned around and shot the girl an apologetic smile.

Emira giggled and shot her a wink, making the heat spread to her cheeks. She continued towards the exit with her mother. When they arrived she threw her arms around her in a tight hug. She heard Camila sniffle.

“I can’t believe you’re off to college. My little bebé.”

“Mooom.” Luz tried to protest, but she felt her own eyes watering. “No more crying. Remember, we did that on the way here.”

Camila dabbed at her eyes. She pressed a flurry of kisses to her daughter’s head. “You’re right, you’re right. Cuídate mucho, mija. ¡Qué te vaya bien!”

Luz pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll text you soon. I love you, Mami.”

“Love you too! I’m so proud of you cariño!”

They waved until Camila turned the corner and was out of sight. Luz wiped her eyes and headed back inside to officially start unpacking.

* * *

**October**

Luz was stretched out on her bed, her feet in the air as she swung them back and forth. Her earbuds blasted the latest pop song as she hummed along, drawing in her journal.

“Luz?” Willow, her roommate and first friend at college, turned towards her in the chair at the desk.

The brunette continued to doodle and bob her head. Willow got up and walked over to Luz’s bed. Her shadow cast over the journal, causing Luz to look up and remove an earbud.

“You say something?”

“I really need to study for this upcoming exam. Do you mind going somewhere else to draw?” Willow asked, a hint of frustration in her voice.

Luz immediately sat up wide-eyed, gathering up her items.

“Oh, of course. Sorry, Willow.”

Willow sighed while running her hand through her hair. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so snappy.”

Luz shook her head adamantly. “Don’t be ridiculous. This exam is twenty percent of your grade, I’m just doodling.”

She walked over to the door, glancing at the digital clock on her own desk.

“I’ll pick you up at six so we can get dinner with Gus.”

Willow went to object but Luz stopped her with a raised finger. “Uh-uh. You can’t study on an empty stomach. Dinner. Six.”

She closed the door with finality. Luz wandered over to the common room. A few residents were over at the pool table in the corner while two students had hooked their gaming system up to the big screen TV. She watched the game, transfixed. Her feet started moving automatically and she soon was able to make out the two players.

“Hey, you two!”

Emira side-eyed her before her attention returned to the screen. “Hey, Luz! Wanna play winner?”

Yoshi shot a green shell and sent Birdo spiraling. The green dinosaur whizzed past as Emira’s place changed to first.

“No no no!” Edric yelled at the screen. His twin snickered.

“Hell yes!” Luz replied enthusiastically. She hopped over the back of the couch to plop down in between the twins.

Luz ended up playing against Emira while Edric sulked over on his side of the couch. Both girls were focused intently at the screen, barely blinking. Luz was in fourth and had just gotten the coveted blue shell.

“Haha!” She yelled in victory.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Emira screamed.

Luz sent her a wicked smirk and sent it flying to Yoshi, who was in first place.

As the shell inched closer to Emira’s character, the screen suddenly went black. Both girls groaned in frustration.

“What the hell just happened?!” Emira shrieked.

“Ahem.”

All three heads turned towards the voice. A young woman stood there with the chord between her black painted fingernails. Her hair was dyed a lighter green than the twins with a little bit of brown showing at her roots. Her golden eyes narrowed at the three.

Emira let out a resigned sigh. “Mittens! What gives?”

The girl’s face turned scarlet. “Don’t call me that!” She pointed an accusing finger at Emira. “You should know this TV isn’t for your own personal entertainment. You’re the RA for Pete’s sake.”

Emira rolled her eyes. Luz slowly raised one hand above her head. Golden eyes flicked over to her.

“Technically the common room is for everyone in the dorm. If no one wants to use it, why can’t they?”

The young woman huffed and tossed the chord to Edric. “Keep it down. Some of us are trying to study.”

She turned on her heel and stomped off. Luz looked between the twins. “Who was that?”

“That, was Amity Blight. AKA our baby sister.” Edric supplied.

“Ooookaaay.”

* * *

The second time Luz ran into Amity was in the hallway two weeks later. Literally. Luz was supposed to meet Willow for lunch and had overslept after taking a nap. She was in the middle of pulling her college hoodie over her head when she collided with someone. She popped her head through the hole and looked down to see Amity on her butt, rubbing her head.

“Amity! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Luz held out her hand to help the girl up. Amity disregarded the offer and brushed off her jeans as she stood.

“Watch where you’re going.” She spat.

“Sorry, again.” Despite the harsh glare Amity was sending her, Luz smiled. “We didn’t meet properly last time. I’m Luz!”

She stuck out her hand for a handshake. Amity swatted it away. “Ugh, put that away.”

Luz remained unfazed. “I’m meeting my friend for lunch, would you like to come? My treat, considering I just ran you over and everything.”

Amity crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. When Luz didn’t receive a verbal response she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

“Well, your loss. Never thought I’d meet another college student pass on free food.”

She jogged towards the exit with a parting wave and headed over to meet Willow. The cafeteria was packed for the lunch rush. She scanned her ID and looked around for Willow. The bespectacled woman sat over in a corner, food already on her plate. Luz waved and walked over to place her wallet and phone on the table, keeping her ID in her sweatshirt pocket. 

“Sorry, I’m late! I took a nap and overslept.” She said sheepishly.

Willow just fondly rolled her eyes. “I figured. I told you taking a class at eight in the morning was a bad idea.”

“It’s not so bad. Usually.”

Luz grabbed a plate and went to peruse the options. She decided on a simple cheeseburger and fries. Once her plate was filled she headed back over to their table. As she approached she noticed a head of green hair facing away from her talking to Willow.

“Amity.” She greeted happily. She placed her plate at the empty seat in between the two girls.

Amity turned around in her chair and smiled small. “Hey. Is that offer still good?”

“Hell yeah it is! Let’s get you some grub!”

Amity got up from the chair and Luz followed her around as she picked her food. Luz scanned her ID at the checkout and headed back over to her awaiting food. As soon as she sat down she took a giant bite into her burger.

“So, you ran over Amity, huh?” Willow asked.

Luz blushed and tried to chew and swallow without choking. Amity answered for her.

“That’s basically it. How’d you meet Luz?”

“Assigned roommate. We hit it off immediately.”

“I see.” Amity looked over at Luz to see if she was able to speak again, placing her elbows on the table and interlacing her fingers to rest her chin on them. “I’m sorry for being a bitch. Both times. I’m just, really stressed with my course load and haven’t been getting much sleep. Not a good combo.”

Luz waved it off. “No worries, we’ve all been there. In your defense I did interrupt your studying and bulldozed you.”

“Still. I shouldn’t have acted so cruel. I’m trying to work on that. Emira says that’s why my only friends are books.”

Luz beamed. “Well now you have two! Right, Willow?”

Willow simply nodded, used to Luz’s willingness to befriend anyone and everyone. Amity smiled and dug into her food.

* * *

**December**

Luz, Gus, Willow, and Amity were all huddled in the shared girls’ dorm room. Willow and Gus had taken the two desks while Luz sat on her bed and Amity occupied Willow’s. All four had books spread out with the only sound being typing from the various laptops. Luz groaned and flung herself back on her bed.

“I can’t go on! Remember me as I was!” She cried dramatically to the ceiling.

Willow and Gus ignored the outburst while Amity rolled her eyes.

“Luz, you need to finish your essay final. How far are you?”

“Five pages.” Luz grumbled as she ran her hands over her face, stopping to rub her eyes. “Can you get snow blindness from staring at a blank page?”

Amity giggled. “No, I don’t think so.”

Luz moaned as she rolled over onto her stomach. She propped her face in her hands and looked around the room.

“I need a break. Who’s with me?”

All three looked at each other and then over to Luz. Gus stretched his hands above his head, hearing a few joints pop.

“I’m with Luz.” He looked over at the clock. It read 10:23 PM. “Late night snack run?”

Luz bolted off her bed. Her foot landed on one of the open books that had fallen on the floor. A yelp escaped her as she slipped on the glossy pages and face-planted on Willow’s bed, right next to Amity’s knee. She pushed herself up with her arms and smiled.

“Heh, whoops.”

Both girls stared at each other and felt their faces heat up. As time went on Luz had started noticing how cute Amity was once she wasn't glaring at her. She learned that she took her studies very seriously, and once she lightened up, she was a huge dork like the rest of them. The girls had bonded further on their shared love of the Azura book series. The second she had heard Amity laugh wholeheartedly, her heart had stopped.

Amity at the same time was blown away at how much kindness and optimism existed in the scrawny girl. How could one person be so peppy? What she used to find annoying was turning into her favorite part of the woman.

Gus and Willow watched the display with knowing looks. Luz turned her face away from Amity and stood up fully to point towards the door dramatically.

“To food!” She declared.

“Food!” Three voices echoed.

While Luz raced ahead with Amity right next to her, Willow and Gus hung back.

“Twenty bucks they get together before winter break.” Gus proposed.

“No way, my money’s on spring semester, February latest.”

“I’ll take that.”

They shook hands as Luz yelled at them to get a move on.

* * *

**Late December - One week before winter break**

“So whatcha guys doing for winter break? Anything fun?”

The six friends sat in the cafe on campus. They were squished around a small round table, the joint overcrowded as everyone celebrated the end of finals week. Luz looked around the table as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Even after experiencing finals she couldn’t bring herself to like coffee, no matter how much sugar she put in it.

“My dads and I are going to a ski resort for a weekend. But other than that, nothing. I’m thinking of getting a seasonal job.” Willow answered first.

“Oh, that’s cool. Though you may regret that job, Willow. Retail is brutal.” Emira sipped her latte.

Willow raised an eyebrow. “Are you speaking from experience?”

Emira nodded sagely. Amity, squished between her brother and sister, huffed a laugh. “She had to work at our parents’ store one winter.”

Emira elbowed Amity as best she could with Luz pressed right up on her other side. “Laugh now, sis, but I bet good money that Dad’s gonna make you work this winter. He’s gonna give you the college speech.” She air quoted the last two words.

Edric picked up where she left off immediately.

“If you’re old enough to live alone for four months, you're old enough to work.” He quoted in a deep voice, impersonating their dad.

“Great.” Amity grumbled.

“What about you, Gus?” Luz asked.

Gus shrugged his shoulders. “Typical stuff. Hanukkah with the family, catching up with friends from high school. Not that I had many. Being two years younger than my whole class was awkward.”

Luz wrapped her arm around the young man’s shoulders. “Then stay in touch with us! I expect texts at least once a week.”

Gus laughed and wrapped his own arm around her. “Deal.”

“So, what are you doing, Luz?” Willow asked her roommate.

Luz brightened. “Christmas with Mami and then we’re going down south to visit family!”

“Lucky!” Edric whined. “You get to get out of this cold.”

Luz wrapped her hands around her drink. “I actually love winter. It’s so pretty, and romantic.”

All eyes except for Luz’s landed on Amity. Luz was too busy playing with one of the marshmallows floating in her drink to notice. Amity’s face reddened at the stares.

“ _What_?” She hissed softly.

Luz perked up at this. She leaned forward to look past Emira at Amity. “Am, your face is red. Maybe you should take off your beanie.”

Amity ripped the hat off her head and shoved it into her pocket. Gus leaned into Willow, which wasn't hard given how close they already were.

“Double or nothing?”

“You’re on.”


	2. A Very Happy Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason I chose the title that I did, was I originally wanted to write about the multiple failed attempts at them confessing their feelings. Then this chapter turned it into a Christmas fic. Sooooooooo, happy very early holidays everyone! I may think of a new title or leave it as is, comment below which one you think I should do.

**December 25th - Christmas Day**

Christmas morning in the Noceda house consisted of Luz waking up with the sun and bolting downstairs to the kitchen, while her mother brewed coffee for herself and hot chocolate for Luz. She lifted her head as she heard Luz stampeding down the hallway and then down the steps. 

“Morning, mija!”

“¡Feliz Navidad, Mami!”

Luz ran over and wrapped her mom in a big hug. Camila laughed as she held up the two mugs, away from her daughter’s head.

“Careful, you’re going to make me spill!”

Luz loosened her grip to allow Camila to set down the drinks and then tightened once again when she felt her mother’s arms wrap around her.

A grin appeared on her face as she looked down at her daughter, already knowing the answer to her question. “Wanna open your presents?”

“Yes, please!”

Luz bounded over to the decorated tree. An array of wrapped boxes laid underneath. She immediately went for the largest one. She held it up to shake, just like she did every Christmas. Camila rushed over and grabbed her wrists.

“Aye, no! Don’t shake that one.”

Luz smiled sheepishly. “Heh, sorry.”

She ripped at the paper with vigor. The image on the box became visible and Luz paused. Once the box was completely unwrapped she stared down at it and ran her fingers over the picture.

“A brand new laptop?” She asked in complete awe.

“Claro que sí, cariño. The one you have now is at least five years old.”

Luz flung herself into her mother’s arms. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“You’ve certainly earned it. Your grades were wonderful.”

Luz placed a giant kiss on her mother’s cheek. “Gracias, Mamá! I can’t wait to see how League of Legends runs on this thing!”

Camila shot an eyebrow up at her daughter. “And essay writing of course, hehe.”

They spent the morning unwrapping the rest of the presents. Camila had bought her various clothes and shoes, as well as a laptop bag to hold her new computer. She was in the middle of emptying her stocking when her mother’s phone rang. Camila sighed when she saw who the contact was and brought the phone to her ear.

“This is Noceda . . . Well, can’t someone else cover? . . . I see . . . Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

The call ended and Camila sent her daughter a pained expression. “Luz,” She started.

“It’s okay, Mami. I understand.” Luz joined her mother on the couch, placing her head on her shoulder. “I know you wouldn’t go unless you absolutely had to.”

Camila smiled gratefully. She peppered kisses on her daughter’s forehead. “What did I do to deserve a daughter like you?”

Luz giggled and shooed her mom off. Camila was dressed and ready to head out in twenty minutes. Luz stood at the door to see her off.

“I’ll be as quick as I can. I promise I’ll be home for dinner.”

Luz nodded and gave her a hug. “Bye, Mom. I love you.”

“Te quiero también.” She gave one final kiss to her daughter’s cheek and was gone.

Luz busied herself by breaking in her new laptop and downloading League of Legends. She was able to kill a good three hours before her stomach demanded she feed it. She made herself a simple sandwich with chips and then promptly passed out on the couch, she had been up since six in the morning. At around three, she went online and group messaged with Willow, Gus, and Amity.

_**Gus:** your mom got called in? aw, im sorry, luz :(_

_**Luz:** thanks, but no worries. it’s not like the movies where this happens every year. the last time she had to work on christmas was when i was ten_

_**Willow:** that’s good to hear at least. you guys enjoying your christmas?_

_**Luz:** yeah! im messaging you guys from my new laptop!!!!_

_**Amity:** Very nice! Christmas here is more of a chance for my parents to flaunt their money rather than bonding and cheer :/_

_**Gus:** tht must suck_

_**Amity:** It’s not ideal. They hold a giant party for all their work associates. They didn’t even notice when I left to message with you guys._

Luz frowned at her screen, no one should spend Christmas being ignored. One thing she learned over the months was that when it came to the Blights’ parents, all three avoided the topic whenever possible. There was an unspoken agreement among the group not to press the issue and let the siblings share if and when they were comfortable.

_**Luz:** im sorry to hear tht, am. wht about ed and em?_

_**Amity:** We did a small gift exchange, but both were invited to a mutual friend’s house. They invited me, but it would just be awkward._

_**Willow:** why don’t you and Luz spend time together_

Luz’s eyes widened. What was Willow doing?

_**Amity:** I can’t just invite myself over to her house, Willow._

_**Luz:** im right here_

_**Willow:** you guys do live near each other and are both alone on christmas. juuust saying._

_**Luz:** again, still here_

_**Luz:** but willow makes a fair point. i was gonna make my mom a surprise dinner when she comes home from work. wanna help, amity?_

_**Amity:** That’s very sweet of you, Luz, but I don’t wanna impose._

_**Luz:** you wouldn’t be, youd be helping!_

_**Amity:** Well, if you’re sure…_

_**Luz:** great! i’ll text you the address._

Luz wheeled back in her chair, letting out a deep sigh. A blush heated her cheeks.

“What have I just gotten myself into?”

She closed her laptop and got up to change out of her sleepwear and shower.

“Time to impress. Oooh, I’ll wear my new flannel from Mami!”

* * *

The doorbell rang as Luz was bent over, sliding a tray into the oven. She wore her new purple flannel over a white tank top, the button up left open.

“Coming!” She yelled as she closed the door.

She jogged over and opened the front door. Amity stood on her doorstep, a bag of groceries in her hand. Her pink coat and green beanie were speckled with snow, the light above the entrance casting her in an ethereal glow. Luz had to shake her head to clear it.

“Amity! Merry Christmas!”

Amity returned the greeting and stepped inside. She held up the plastic bag. “I brought dessert, hope that’s okay.”

Luz eagerly grabbed the bag and peeked inside. An apple pie in its tin pan laid at the bottom. Luz licked her lips as her mouth watered.

“This looks delicious. Amity, you’re an angel.”

Amity blushed while Luz went to put the pie in the fridge, wondering how she was gonna make it through the night if her mouth continued to run faster than her brain.

Amity hung up her coat and then followed Luz into the kitchen. The mess wasn't as bad as she was expecting. She noticed the oven was on.

“What are you baking?”

Luz opened a cabinet and pulled down a can of green beans.

“Biscuits.” She answered. “Store bought, nothing fancy.”

Amity rolled up her sleeves. “Well, what do you need me to do?”

Luz brought a hand to her chin in thought.

“The carrots still need chopping.”

Amity nodded. “Sounds easy enough. Where are they?”

“Fridge, bottom drawer.”

The two set to work. Amity chopped the carrots while Luz emptied the green beans into a skillet and mixed them with butter. She paused in her chopping to side glance Luz, giving her a once over.

“New shirt?”

“Yeah! Christmas gift. You like?”

Amity hummed. “You look nice. Purple always suits you.”

“Thanks.”

Amity fiddled with the handle of the knife. “Luz, are you sure your mother will be okay with me here? This is your family time.”

Luz scoffed. “Am, it’s _fine_. My mom loves all my friends, in fact I think she secretly wants to adopt you.”

“What makes you say that?”

Luz blushed. “Something about how your level-headedness is ‘keeping her bebé alive’.” She air quoted. 

This caused Amity to laugh. Both returned to their tasks, cheeks tinged in pink. They worked in silence, only speaking when Amity needed to know where something was or what to work on next. Twenty minutes in and they heard a key turning the lock. The girls glanced up as Camila walked through the door.

“My my, what smells so good?”

Luz gestured to the table, plates and silverware already set up. “Surprise! We made you dinner!”

Camila’s hands went to her heart as her eyes started to water. “Cariño, how thoughtful. I can’t believe you did all this.”

Luz beamed as she threw her arm around Amity’s shoulders. “Amity helped too!”

Amity waved sheepishly. “Hello, Miss Noceda.”

She had met the woman briefly when Camila visited her daughter during her monthly weekend visits. Camila’s eyebrows rose in surprise but she smiled at the young girl.

“Merry Christmas, Amity dear.” Camila looked at her daughter accusingly. “Luz, did you interrupt your friend’s holiday to help you with this?”

Luz’s eyes immediately widened, her arm releasing Amity to hold up her hands in defense.

“Nonono, it’s not like that. I-”

“I offered,” Amity hesitated before continuing. “I - um - Christmas isn’t really a _family_ thing at my house.”

Camila noticed the sad tone in the girl’s voice and dropped the subject.

“Well, you’re always welcome here. Anytime.” She said kindly.

Amity was speechless for a brief moment. “Um - thank you, Miss Noceda.”

The woman waved her hand. “Please, call me Camila.”

She went to put her coat and bag away as the girls brought the food over to the table. Luz lightly elbowed Amity’s side, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Told you everything would be fine. You worry too much, Am.”

Amity narrowed her eyes. “I just want to make sure I’m not intruding.”

Luz let out a loud laugh. “Well, my mom is asking you to call her by her first name so you’re stuck with me.” 

Amity’s face reddened and when Luz saw this hers flushed too.

“A-And Willow and Gus also.”

Camila observed the two with interest. She leaned against the open doorway to the dining room with her arms crossed, watching her daughter fumble about. Her cheeks were red and an awkward laugh escaped her every time she brushed up against the young woman. Amity wasn’t doing any better. An idea struck her and she opened the storage closet at the base of the steps.

Luz heard her mother rummaging and peeked her head around Amity.

“Mami, what are you looking for?”

Camila waved her hand as she searched through a cardboard box. “Just more decorations, mija. I’ll be right over.”

Luz shrugged her shoulders and went to grab drinks. She opened the fridge and shouted over to Amity.

“Whatcha want to drink? We have water, sparkling cider, almond milk,”

“Water’s fine.”

Luz grabbed the pitcher and started filling the glasses. Camila walked over and sat at the head of the table, Luz and Amity following suit. Amity’s eyes bounced between the Nocedas, not entirely sure if they had any pre-rituals before a meal. When Luz grabbed the serving spoon to scoop herself some mashed potatoes, she figured she was in the clear.

For the first few minutes the only conversation consisted of asking to pass various dishes and how everyone’s day had gone. Camila took a couple bites of ham before turning towards Amity. 

“So, how did you and Luz meet?”

Amity blushed, remembering that their first meeting didn’t exactly go very smooth.

“Um, we met in the common room, but didn’t really start hanging out till two weeks later.”

“After I ran her over in the hallway.” Luz supplied nonchalantly.

Camila laughed. “Why does that not surprise me? I keep telling you to pace yourself, mija.”

Luz shrugged. “I bought her lunch. Plus, it all worked out. Now we’re best friends.”

She sent a beaming smile over to the girl across from her.

Camila smirked. “¿Solo amigas?”

Luz’s face reddened as she squeaked. “Mami, ahora no, por favor.”

Amity looked between the two. “Amiga means ‘friend’ and solo ‘one’ doesn’t it?”

Camila’s eyebrows shot up, impressed. “Very close, Amity. You know a little Spanish?”

Amity rubbed the back of her neck. “I took Latin in high school, which is known to be the root of all languages. I haven’t really kept up with it in college though. Plus, Luz tends to rant in Spanish when she’s excited or frustrated.”

“She’s not wrong.” Luz admitted, shoving a forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

Camila nodded. “They say the best way to learn a language is to surround yourself with it. I’m sure Luz will inevitably teach you more colorful vocabulary down the line.”

“Hey!” Luz shouted.

“Mija, I’m simply stating the facts. Do you think I can’t hear you shouting into your headset on the computer?”

Luz sank down in her chair. “I was hoping, yes.”

Amity let out a bark of a laugh. “You think that’s bad, try playing Mario Kart with her.”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk!” Luz straightened back up, laughing as she pointed her fork in Amity’s direction. “Two days ago, when we were playing Among Us!”

“I _saw_ you vent!”

“It _wasn’t_ me!”

Camila looked between the two girls, confusion clear on her face. Luz noticed and cleared her throat.

“Video game.” She muttered.

“Ah, I figured.”

The rest of the dinner went on like this. Luz and Amity bantering one moment, then stammering the next. Camila asked Amity what Luz thought must’ve been a thousand questions. At one point she was going to intervene but noticed that Amity seemed to enjoy it, just happy to be included in the conversation. She even let her mom tell embarrassing stories if it meant hearing Amity laugh and seeing that smile.

She was in _deep_.

Once their stomachs were stuffed, they moved to the couch to rest before tackling dessert. Luz decided to have an impromptu fashion show and tried on all the clothes her mom had given her. While all the clothes fit her nicely and were quite stylish, her favorite was the otter onesie. She came down the stairs and posed with both her arms out in a V and her legs spread out.

“Ta-da!”

Amity muffled her giggles behind her hand while Camila rolled her eyes. “L-Luz, what am I even looking at?”

Luz put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. “Remember how I got kicked out of my school dance for dressing as an otter?”

“Yes.”

“And remember how crazy hard I studied to get all A’s on my finals?”

“I do.”

“Well, it was all for this!” She gestured down to her body. “I made a deal with Mami that if I got all A’s, she would buy me an otter onesie.”

Amity glanced over at Camila who shrugged. “I was surprised too, but she wasn’t kidding.”

Amity looked back over at Luz. “But, why?”

“Because college is amazing! All the little stuff people fretted in high school about being weird or different is completely irrelevant! I wore my cat hoodie in the common room and got so many compliments about how cute it looked. We have video game parties in our dorm room and people poke their heads in, asking if they can join us. College is the one place I feel like I can really be myself, so why _not_ dress up as an adorable otter for lounge wear.” 

Amity just stared at Luz in amazement. Camila watched the girl next to her on the couch. There was definitely admiration in her eyes, but also something else she couldn’t place. Amity laughed and gently shook her head.

“You continue to amaze me, Noceda. You’re so fearless, wish I could be like that sometimes.”

Luz scoffed awkwardly, folding her arms across her chest. “Yeah, right. Going soft on me, Blight?”

Amity chuckled. “In your dreams.”

Luz blushed and then headed over to the kitchen. “I want pie. Anyone else want pie?”

* * *

After dessert, Amity reluctantly voiced that she needed to head home.

“Thank you for letting me spend the holiday with you, Mi - Camila.”

Camila wrapped the girl up in an unexpected hug. “You’re welcome, cariño. You come by anytime.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Luz followed Amity to the coat closet and then the front door.

Amity turned around to fully face her. “Thank you, Luz. I think this was the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time.”

“No problem! Always happy to...help,” Luz trailed off as her eyes drifted upwards to the ceiling.

Amity cocked her eyebrow and looked up. Her face turned scarlet. There, hanging above the door frame, was a sprig of mistletoe tied together with a bright red bow. Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes. Luz mumbled under her breath in rapid Spanish, too quiet for Amity to hear. Though she did hear the words mamá and matar.

Luz rubbed the back of her head. “W-We don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable. It’s just some - silly tradition.”

“I want to.” Amity snapped her mouth shut. “Did I say that out loud?”

Luz nodded with her mouth open.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said any-”

“Nonono, I want to too.” Luz rushed out.

Amity tucked her hair behind her ear. “Really?” She asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course! I’ve had a crush on you for weeks!”

Luz’s entire face was burning, all the way down to her neck. Her hands were sweating and she was pretty sure she was melting in the onesie.

Amity grabbed the front of the onesie and closed the small distance between them. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Luz’s. The Latina's eyes widened before her brain caught up with her body and kissed Amity back. Her hands rested on the girl’s hips while Amity released the front of her outfit and placed her hands on Luz’s shoulders. The kiss turned into small pecks against each other's lips before settling on one long final kiss. Luz pressed her lips to Amity’s forehead once they separated.

“I have a crush on you too, by the way.” Amity mumbled.

Luz laughed and moved her hands from Amity’s hips to her back, pulling her into a hug. “Oh, thank God.”

Amity’s laughter joined Luz’s. “You know, I never pictured our first kiss with you dressed as an otter, but somehow it fits.”

When Luz and Amity kissed at Willow’s New Year’s Eve party, Gus begrudgingly slipped forty dollars into the smirking girl’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write a story with Camila in it because of all the Spanish speaking, but here we are. Apologies if the grammar is wrong!
> 
> Also, I 100% believe that Luz could be a bit of an amateur gamer and would only swear when fired up when playing.


End file.
